1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to squeezable tubes and, more particularly, to a tube holder for squeezable tubes.
Toothpaste tubes, ointments, glues, oil and acrylic artist paint, and a variety of other lotions and substances come in squeezable tubes. Some of these tubes get smaller as the material is dispensed whereas other tubes retain their overall size and shape as the material is being dispensed from within. Often, these tubes are placed on shelves in medicine cabinets where they take up considerable shelf space. Similarly, they are placed on any available flat surface or counter top, even on top of toilet tanks and, depending on the content, in other work areas, etc.
In general, squeezable tubes are unsightly when left scattered about, and there is not available an effective special storage device to properly secure them, ready for use.
One reason for this is because they are constantly changing their shape, that is, they constantly become shorter as they are used and the ends are rolled up. However, for some people, they do not necessarily become shorter because the ends are squeezed but not rolled up. Consequently, they become thinner.
Another reason for this is because squeezable tubes come in a variety of sizes. There is no known adjustable device to effectively hold squeezable tubes.
Also, it is desirable to store certain types of squeezable tubes in an inverted position with the top down so that the contents tend to migrate toward the open end, ready for immediate dispensing.
Again, some people may wish to store their tubes upright. In either case, there is a need to quickly remove the tube from the holder when it is needed and to quickly deposit the tube in the tube holder after use.
There is sometimes a need to store squeezable tubes out of sight, for example in a medicine cabinet, or behind a cabinet door. There is also a need to store squeezable tubes on a visible flat surface, for example, a wall.
Also, there typically are a number of squeezable tubes that must be stored, each having a potentially unique size that is constantly varying.
Additionally, for certain squeezable tubes, like toothpaste, it is desirable to provide a solution that permits easy and rapid dispensing of the toothpaste onto a toothbrush.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a tube holder that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tube holders and racks are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,595 to Harriton, Mar. 2, 1954;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,254 to Lopiano, Nov. 15, 1966;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,411 to Neuman, Aug. 19, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,608 to Gunnison, Nov. 24, 1931; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,567 to Jung, Feb. 13, 1940.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.